fragfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
프래그먼트:저작권
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. 프래그먼트 위키에 있는 모든 문서의 저작권은 각 문서를 생성 및 수정한 편집자에게 있습니다. 편집자는 자신의 기여가 GNU 자유 문서 사용 허가서(GNU FDL, GFDL)에 명시된 바에 따라 사용될 수 있음을 명시해야 하며, 이 사용 허가서의 내용을 따르는 한 저작권자의 허락을 받지 않고 어떤 목적으로든 사용할 수 있습니다. 자세한 설명 앞으로 나올 내용은 좀 복잡합니다. 만약 최소한의 내용만 기억하고 싶다면 다음을 기억하세요: 프래그먼트 위키에 올라오는 모든 내용은 일반적으로 사용, 연구, 복제, 수정이 자유로워야 하며, 인터넷에서 돌아 다니는 아무 내용이나 갖다 붙여서는 절대로 안 됩니다. GNU 자유 문서 사용 허가서 GNU 자유 문서 사용 허가서는 다음의 자유를 보장합니다. * 사용의 자유 — 저작물을 사용하고 그에 따르는 편익을 즐길 자유 * 연구의 자유 — 저작물을 연구하고 거기서 얻는 지식을 활용할 자유 * 복제와 배포의 자유 — 저작물의 일부나 전체를, 그 안의 정보와 표현을, 복제하고 배포할 자유 * 수정과 개선의 자유 — 저작물을 수정·개선하고 2차 저작물을 배포할 자유 일반적으로 GFDL이 사용자에게 강제하는 사항은 복제, 배포, 수정 및 개선을 할 경우 본래 라이선스나 그와 호환되는 라이선스로 배포되어야 한다는 것 하나 뿐입니다. 이는 반대 방향으로도 적용되어서, GFDL로 배포되는 프래그먼트 위키에 GFDL과 호환되지 않는 라이선스로 된 글, 예를 들어서 일반 게시판이나 블로그에 올라 온 글을 그대로 붙여 넣는 것은 불가능합니다. 구체적인 예를 들면, 위키백과는 프래그먼트 위키와 동일한 GFDL을 사용하기 때문에 상호 문서를 공유할 수 있습니다. 하지만 엔하위키는 복제와 배포의 자유를 제한하는 크리에이티브 커먼즈 저작자표시-비영리-동일조건변경허락 라이선스를 사용하기 때문에 서로 문서를 공유할 수 없습니다. (물론 법적인 문제를 제쳐 놓고 실제로 문서를 공유할 지의 여부는 별도의 문제입니다.) GFDL과 호환되는 라이선스는 여러 가지가 있으며, 대표적으로 크리에이티브 커먼즈 라이선스나 정보공유라이선스는 저작자표시-동일조건변경허락(by-sa)이나 저작자표시(by) 라이선스에 한하여 GFDL과 호환됩니다. 위에서 언급했듯 "비영리" 조건이 들어 간 라이선스들은 복제나 배포의 자유가 제한되기 때문에 GFDL과 호환되지 않습니다. 저작권에 관련하여 한 가지 예외는, “공표된 저작물은 보도·비평·교육·연구 등을 위하여는 정당한 범위 안에서 공정한 관행에 합치되게 이를 인용할 수 있다.”는 대한민국 저작권법 제28조의 조항입니다. 만약 프래그먼트 위키 안에서 다른 호환되지 않는 라이선스로 배포되는 문서를 필요에 따라 적절한 범위에서 인용한다면 이는 일반적으로 용인됩니다. 물론 이 ‘적절한 범위’는 엄밀하게는 법정에서 결판이 날 문제이며, 일반적으로는 편집자들 사이의 의견 조율을 통해 그 수준이 결정되어야 할 것입니다. 이미지나 사진 또 다른 예외는 프래그먼트 위키 안에서 이미지와 사진의 사용입니다. 모든 이미지나 동영상이 GFDL과 같은 자유로운 라이선스 하에 배포되면 좋겠지만, 현실은 그렇지 못 한데 그런데도 백과사전적인 서술을 위해서는 필요한 경우가 있습니다. 프래그먼트 위키에서는 이런 경우에 대해 제한적으로 비자유 이미지나 사진을 사용할 수 있는 정책을 취하고 있으며, 그 법적인 근거는 앞의 대한민국 저작권법 제28조, 즉 인용의 형식을 따릅니다. 대한민국 저작권법 제28조를 비자유 저작물에 확대 적용할 경우 가장 큰 문제는 ‘정당한 범위’가 어디까지느냐입니다. 미국 저작권법에서는 공정 사용(Fair use)이라 하는 유사한 개념을 적용하여, 어느 한계까지 허락을 받지 않고 사용할 수 있는지에 대한 가이드라인을 마련해 두고 있습니다만 대한민국 저작권법은 그렇지 않습니다. 하지만 최근 대한민국 법원의 해석은 미국의 공정 사용과 유사한 가이드라인을 가정하는 경향이 있으며 (wikipedia:ko:공정 이용#대한민국 법에서 공정 이용 참고) 따라서 프래그먼트 위키에서도 동일한 가이드라인을 사용하는 것을 원칙으로 하고 있습니다. 정리하자면, 프래그먼트 위키 내에서 GFDL과 호환되지 않는 라이선스를 사용하는 이미지나 사진을 올리려면 다음 조건을 명시해야 합니다. * 다른 자유 저작물로 대체가 불가능하거나, 대체한다 하더라도 문서의 완성도를 현저히 떨어뜨릴 정도여야 합니다. * 프래그먼트 위키 안에서 백과사전적인 목적으로 사용되어야 하며, 꼭 필요한 문서에만 사용되어야 합니다. (따라서 이미지를 올릴 때 어떤 문서에서 사용될 지에 대한 설명이 있어야 합니다.) * 기존 비자유 저작물의 역할을 대신할 수 없을 정도로 최소한으로 사용해야 합니다. (따라서 이미지는 문서의 이해를 떨어 뜨리지 않는 수준에서 최대한 낮은 해상도를 사용해야 하며, 특히 동일한 역할을 하는 여러 개의 이미지가 있어서는 안 됩니다.) * 이미 공포되어 출처가 명확해야 합니다. (따라서 이미지의 설명에는 출처가 반드시 함께 기재되어야 합니다.) 위의 조건을 만족하지 않는 이미지나 사진은 일정 기간 후 삭제될 것입니다. 또한 위의 조건을 만족하지 않는 저작물의 사용으로 인한 모든 책임에서 위키아와 프래그먼트 위키의 관리자 및 사용자는 면책되며, 해당 문서를 편집하고 인용한 사용자가 모든 민형사상의 책임을 져야 합니다.